


I'm sorry, I didn't mean to

by djarinscyare



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pet Names, Pets, Slice of Life, Those two have nothing to do with each other, also, dont worry they're not furries lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: Never once in his life did Dean Winchester think, for even a second, that he'd be so whipped as to go to a 24 hour office supply store and beg the one greasy teenage employee to let his dog come in too so he could buy organizational tools for his husband. Never. Once.But he somehow ended up there anyway.Aka; they fight, dean is utterly whipped, and its all good in the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495595
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	I'm sorry, I didn't mean to

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If this looks familiar, its probably because I posted it last week. Since then I have updated the ending to make it a little less rushed. I deleted the,old one and put this up instead. Enjoy!

Never once in his life did Dean Winchester think, for even a second, that he'd be so whipped as to go to a 24 hour office supply store and beg the one greasy teenage employee to let his dog come in too so he could buy organizational tools for his husband. Never. Once. 

But he somehow ended up there anyway. 

*****

It had been two weeks since Cas had started his new job, and Dean still hadn’t adapted. He got off work at five and had to head straight to the YMCA to pick up Ben and Avery, then it was straight home to start supper. Cas usually made it home just in time to tuck the kids into bed, take a quick shower and maybe watch and episode or two of Dr. Sexy with Dean before he went to bed too. It was stressful as hell.

Sure, Dean had raised Ben on his own for six years, but somehow that had been a whole lot easier. Now he was keeping up with two kids, all their activities and his own job. The kids burst into the car, making so much noise Dean could’ve sworn everyone in a three mile radius heard it. It had been a  _ long _ day at work, and as much as he loved his kids, he loved silence even more. He ignored the aching in his muscles as he listened to the kids talk about their day on the ride home.

After supper was over and the table was cleared, Dean wanted nothing more than to grab a beer, put his feet up and relax. But, of course, the universe had other goddamn plans.

“Hey Dean,” Avery tugged at his sleeve. “I have a project.”

Dean had to try his hardest not to audibly groan.  _ Remember what Cas says, _ he thought forcefully. O _ ur children are a gift. We need to cherish them. _ He stopped his process of transporting tonight’s dishes into the sink, which was already piled high with last night’s dishes, and turned to her. “What kind of project?”

Avery looked down at the paper in her hand, then back up at him. “I have to make a-” she squinted and tipped her head to the side as she tried to remember the word. “A dine-a-rama about the habitat of a great white shark. And we’re all out of blue paper.”

Dean sighed, “when do you have to turn it in?”

“Tomorrow."

“Avery Renee!” She flinched at his tone and he immediately felt bad. 

"Sorry," she mumbled, hanging her head. 

He held back a groan and pulled her into his side, "its okay Ave. Go get Ben, we'll go to the craft store."

She nodded, running off to the backyard where Ben was playing with Caesar, their mini Aussie. 

*****

At last when Avery's project and Ben's math homework were both complete, Dean tucked his kids into bed. 

Avery looked up at him, her eyelids drooping and her little hands clutching a stuffed rabbit Cas had given her. "When is daddy coming home?"

Dean's heart silently broke. Truthfully, he had no idea. Cas was usually home by now. He tucked Avery's hair behind her ear, trying to be reassuring. "He'll be home soon. Do you want him to come in and say goodnight when he gets here?"

The gears in her little brain turned for a minute. "No, that's okay," she yawned, then grabbed his hand. She kissed his open palm and closed his fingers around it. "Just put that on his cheek. Goodnight Dean."

"Night Avery," he kissed her forehead. 

His gut twisted every time he thought about his husband's new job. Cas had taken the position after much deliberation from the both of them. They decided it would be beneficial since the hours allowed him to be there for the kids in the mornings, even if it meant sacrificing evenings due to the evening classes and forty five minute commute. 

Dean's eyes swept from the dishes piled high in the sink to the mess of lesson plans, children's school papers and car manuals scattered on the coffee table. The task at hand was daunting, and he was dead tired.  _ I'll do them another day, _ he thought to himself.  _ I averted a homework crisis this afternoon, I deserve a little down time.  _ He pulled a beer from the fridge and flopped onto the couch to mindlessly flip through the TV channels. 

No sooner had he found something to watch, than excited pawing by the door alerted him that Cas was home. He walked through the door, shirking his heavy overcoat and hanging it on the coat rack, a sigh heavy on his lips. Caesar pranced around him in an excited flurry but Cas ignored him. He scanned the room. 

Dean stood up, smiling. "What took you so long?"

"I stayed late to grade papers."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "can't you do that here?"

"Not efficiently," he remarked. "It's loud and cluttered and I can't think straight in this damn house anymore."

"Well I'm-"

His husband brushed past him. "Don't start with me," he said coldly. 

He looked to where Cas stood by the table, arms crossed. "Any particular reason you're acting like an asshole," Dean snarked, "or is it just today's special?"

Cas grit his teeth, his eyes boring into his husband. "I come home every day, exhausted, and the house is an utter disaster zone. There's dog toys on the floor, dishes in the sink," he waved a hand at the mess around him. "I don't understand why they hell you can't pitch in and do  _ something _ other than cook dinner and leave a mess for me to clean up."

Dean opened his mouth to fight back but Cas shut him down. "No. I don't want any excuses, Dean."

Each step Cas took to get to the master bathroom was a knife in Dean's chest. Caesar happily trotted after him, blissfully unaware of the tensions about to boil over, only to get the bathroom door slammed so violently in his nose that he barked at it.

Dean fell onto the couch, rubbing his face. "Fuck," he whispered.

He flipped through the channels angrily. Who gave Cas the right to act like that? Even if there was some truth in his words, it didn't grant him a free pass to be cruel. 

Dean grabbed another beer and sulked until Cas got out of the shower. Some small, hopeful part of him thought Cas would emerge from the bathroom with open arms and an apology, but he knew that was highly unlikely. 

The door opened, revealing Cas with wet, messy hair, flannel pajama pants and a plain black shirt. Dean felt his heart jerk with the need to walk over, tell Cas he was sorry for always leaving a mess, and bury him in warm, sound kisses. He needed to hold him, to call him baby. To whisper in his ear all that quiet, sappy shit he could never quite put into words. And he needed to do all this before Cas got the (completely untrue) notion that Dean ignored the housework because he didn't love him.

Still, the stubbornness inside him forced Dean to stay right where he was and stare his husband down unflinchingly. 

"I took Excedrin and an Ambien and I'm going to bed. Join me if you want. Or not, it's your choice."

Dean followed him, laying down on his side of the bed. Even under the duvet it was cold and lonely without Cas tucked into his side, and sleep escaped him. 

Knowing the only way he would get any sleep at all would be to wake Cas up and sort through all their shit right then and there, he eased out of bed, shutting their bedroom door. 

The pile of dishes in the sink was almost overflowing, but he paid no mind. With classic rock playing through his headphones he set to work, scrubbing until the pile in the sink was a pile in the dish drainer. Dean wiped down the counters, scrubbed mystery food stains off the stovetop, and even organized the fridge and pantry. 

He sorted through the papers on the coffee table, pulling out what was Cas's and taking it into the office. The desk was a mess, but it was nothing Dean couldn't handle. He sorted the papers until he had three stacks. He rifled through the drawers looking for a folder or binder or some sort of organizational tool, to no avail. 

Without thinking he slipped on his shoes, cracking open the bedroom door so Caesar could follow him out. 

That's how he ended up at a 24 hour office supply store at half past five in the morning, begging the one greasy teenage employee that was there to let his dog come in too so he could buy organizational tools for his husband. 

"Come on man," Dean gestured at Caesar, who was sitting beside him, practically smiling. "I promise he'll be good. I've got him on a leash and everything!"

The boy sighed. "Make it quick."

Dean nodded, "where do you keep those little three tiered paper stacker things?"

"Aisle seven."

It took no time at all to find and purchase what he was looking for, but still by the time Dean made it home, Cas was already awake and in the shower. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest when he realized Cas hadn't even noticed he was gone, burying it somewhere deep as he sat the paper organizer on Cas's desk. 

He whipped up a quick batch of pancakes and bacon (making sure he washed the dishes that he had used), then plated some and left it sitting on the bedside table with a glass of orange juice. He scribbled out a quick note to Cas on the legal pad they kept by the bed. 

_ There's more in the kitchen for the kids. Got called in early for inventory. Make sure Avery doesn't forget her project, we worked hard on that.  _ Dean stared at it for a moment, then added a little smiley face.  _ :) _

His lie was shoddy at best, but he needed to be out of the house when Cas saw what he had done. 

Caesar followed him downstairs once more, hopping into the car. Dean looked over to the passenger seat and scratches behind Caesar's ears. "Let's hope this works."

Caesar just wagged his tail. 

*****

That evening when Cas came home early, he was greeted by the kids as they ran straight to him. He held his arms out for them, being patient as always while Ben talked about his day and Avery tried to climb up his side. 

His eyes met Dean's and they shared a simple smile. 

The evening went on like usual, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. They ate supper as a family, then sat and watched Jeopardy on the couch. 

Together, Dean and Cas tucked the kids into bed. They read them stories and made sure they were snuggled soundly in their blankets before turning out the lights and shutting the doors. 

Dean washed the dishes while his husband took a shower. He felt nervous, wondering if they were going to fight again despite the fact that Cas was smiling at him all evening. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Cas get out of the shower. Dean felt arms wrap around his waist and he turned off the water. 

"Hey," Cas murmured against his neck, leaving gentle kisses to the warm, freckled skin there. 

Dean turned around in his arms. "Hi."

Cas was staring up at him with a gentle, loving wonder that made Dean melt. "When did you find the time to do all this?"

Dean blushed, "I- uh…" a yawn interrupted his fumble for words. "I didn't exactly sleep last night."

"Dean!" Cas scolded him, "you know how important it is to get a good night's sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, baby. It's just- it was kind of hard to sleep without you."

"Dean, I was right there on the other side of the bed. You know I can never turn you away, even when I'm mad."

Dean laughed a little. "You say that, but from my point of view? You were pretty damn pissed."

There was a touch of heartbreak in Cas's eyes. Dean held him a little tighter. 

"I'm sorry," Cas hugged him close, pressing his face against Dean's chest. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, everything is so stressful now, then I came home to dog toys on the floor and I-"

"Hey," Dean cut him off gently. "It's alright Cas. I forgive you."

Cas looked up at him, then leaned in to kiss him soundly. It was warm and solid, and Dean was drowning in the feeling of having Cas in his arms again. 

He pulled away just enough to whisper a few not apologies against his husband's lips. 

"Cas," Dean murmured. "Sweetheart, its okay. We all snap sometimes, it just happens. I know you didn't mean it."

"You sure?" Cas kissed around his face. 

"I'm sure." He thought for a moment, a smirk falling into place. "But if you want you can make it up to me," he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Cas kissed along his jaw, humming in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I would,absolutely love it if you guys would take a moment to drom a comment! School is hard rn so I'm currently living off validation on fics and anticipation for the Falcon & Winter Soldier show.


End file.
